Hitherto, treatments for the suppression of gastric reflux have included the use of solid preparations containing alginic acid, antacid material and sodium bicarbonate. An example of such a preparation, available in tablet or granule form, contains per dosage (two tablets or a single sachet of granules) as active ingredients 0.52 g alginic acid, 0.52 g sodium alginate, 0.26 g of a mixture of magnesium trisilicate and aluminium hydroxide gel, and 0.2 g sodium bicarbonate, in an inert base. The preparation has to be well chewed and, on chewing, the alginic acid reacts with the sodium bicarbonate in the presence of saliva in the buccal cavity to produce carbon dioxide and a highly viscous solution of sodium alginate, the density of which is reduced by entrapped carbon dioxide. The result of this reaction is a mixture not acceptably palatable to everybody it being in the form of a foaming, viscous, sticky mass which has an unpleasant mouthfeel and tends to adhere to the teeth. When the sticky mass is swallowed it then reacts further with gastric acid to form a carbonated raft of alginic acid which floats on the contents of the stomach and thereby suppresses gastric reflux. In the case of infants, such a preparation for the suppression of gastric reflux has been presented in the form of a powder for mixing with water which again results in a sticky foaming mass that can be swallowed by the infant often only with difficulty.
We have now developed a preparation for the suppression of gastric reflux containing sodium alginate which preparation is palatable and reacts with gastric acid to form a raft on the contents of the stomach.